


We're One in a Million (Why Can't You See)

by 月影流离 (sunny0421)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny0421/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%B1%E6%B5%81%E7%A6%BB
Summary: 值得称赞的是，Jeff第一次和Eric握手时，他的心没有掉出胸口。又名：五次Jeff的心自己跑出来溜达。





	We're One in a Million (Why Can't You See)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're One in a Million (Why Can't You See)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041261) by [SomebodyOwens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyOwens/pseuds/SomebodyOwens). 



> 原作者注：写给Mooresomore。本文设定来自torigates的as steady as。因为这是略带魔法的AU，作者决定无视某些细节，比如某交易。不过文里提到的日期都是正确的。标题来自于Rooney的When Did Your Heart Go Missing。感谢beta N。  
> 译者的碎碎念：这篇是这西皮死了之后难得的甜萌文，设定和叙述都很可爱。我觉得结尾我翻不好_(:з」∠)_  
> 唉，谁能想到飓风真的进了季后赛还一路打到东部决赛，我们家两只都没有季后赛可以打_(:з」∠)_

1、2003年7月

Jeff第一次丢失他的心是在滑冰场。他应该练习旋转，专注于他的外开和臀部的角度，他确实也是这么做的。但是他基本只是沉浸在旋转的感觉中，感受微风轻抚脸庞，感受空气与冰面带给他同等的作用力。他的速度慢了下来，然后重新开始，一圈又一圈，不停旋转。  
有什么东西快速从Jeff身边滑过，仅靠余光几乎不可辨识，但Jeff又觉得奇怪，于是停下来查看。

这是一颗深红色的心，就像生物学上它们该有的样子，Jeff拾起来，小小的恰好能被他捧在掌心。这是他的心。尽管没有任何明显的特征说明这是他的心，但是他一触碰到就立刻确定了。他此前从未丢失过心，但第一次来得恰是时机，因为此时此刻他的人生显得格外美好。他在冰面上，呼吸着清新凛冽的空气。他刚刚做了个漂亮的2T并稳稳落地，他的母亲答应他练习之后会带他去买《哈利波特和凤凰社》。可以说一切都很完美。

他双手捧着心，看着它跟着心跳的节奏缓缓收缩、舒张。过了一会，他拉开外套拉链，把心放进内衣里。他的心和身体重新结合时，唯一不同寻常的只有肌肤上感到一阵寒意而颤抖以及奇怪的刺痛感。

他还得准备比赛。他的心能理解。

2、2009年8月

布热茨拉夫的更衣室可以说是人声鼎沸。尽管他们参加的只是世界杯青年冰球赛，而不是世界青年锦标赛，昨天有个记者也提出了这样的问题，但是没人在乎。毕竟他们赢得了他妈的金牌，这可是货真价实的。Gubby终于连上了他的iPod，Flo Rida唱着低腰牛仔裤，他们都随着音乐跳舞，还（鬼哭狼嚎地）跟着唱。然后歌换成了“Single Ladies”，Segs只穿了条紧身裤，得意地展现他的舞技。Jeff笑到只能坐下来。

Couts在Jeff旁边笑弯了腰，Picks干了全队都想干的事情，把Segs压在地板上，坐在他身上让他扭不了胯。Jeff还在笑，但是他有一点失望，因为他没有继续看Segs的屁股的理由了。他的臀部曲线很漂亮。Jeff从小就练习滑冰和冰球，见过不少漂亮的臀部，而且他欣赏健美的臀部。仅此而已。

有人戳了Jeff的肩膀，他回头看到Weals，如有必要，他随时可以奉陪互戳大赛。

“你掉东西了，哥们。”Weals指向他们的脚边，Jeff低头看到一颗心靠在他还没来得及收拾的装备上。显然这是他的心。就如同上一次一样，他无法解释，但他就是知道。

Jeff转向Weals，看看他是否会取笑他或是叫别人一起围观，但是Weals只是温柔地笑着看着他，仿佛他们共享了一个秘密。

“不用担心，我不会说出去的。”

Jeff想辩解，解释这不是Weals想的那样。这纯粹是因为冰球。他曾经为滑冰丢失过一次心，所以为冰球再次丢失也合情合理。

只是因为冰球。

3、2010年11月

过去的几年间，Jeff的心跑出来溜达过几次，而每次发生时他都没有察觉。有时，别人把他的心还给他，但是大部分时候都是他最先发现，把自己的心收好。这只能说明，在某个瞬间他感情满溢。这并不意味着他恋爱了，就像电影里那样；大家的心会由于各种各样的原因跑出来。爱情，的确。但是也可能是因为对某人怀有短暂的狂热，甚至只是尊敬之前或是想成为朋友。有很多无关浪漫的原因。

当然，也有很多罗曼蒂克的原因。

值得称赞的是，Jeff第一次和Eric握手时，他的心没有掉出胸口。或者Eric在训练营第一次撞了他的肩膀说“漂亮的射门！”的时候。甚至是Eric第一次在Jeff眼前脱掉上衣的时候。Eric充满魅力，高大、英俊、彬彬有礼，还是个地道的加拿大人。他的球技出众。他还对菜鸟非常亲切，帮他们恶搞别人，而不是只能成为被恶作剧的对象。

Jeff原本就一直想给教练留下好印象，成为全队最佳，而Eric则彻底激发了出了他的这一面。

说实话，在一次队长和菜鸟的午餐约会时Jeff的心跑出来溜达了一圈一点都不奇怪。Eric对Jeff赞不绝口，尽管现在才刚到11月，Jeff将获得最佳新人奖的传言便已不绝于耳，Jeff想说赛季才刚开始，现在断言为时尚早，但同时又感觉超赞。

他们常去的小餐馆食物一如既往地美味，但是Jeff沦陷在Eric的赞美之中，无心顾及食物。很多人都曾恭维过Jeff，但是此时此刻，坐在这里，听Eric Staal——他的队长、导师和朋友——事无巨细地夸奖Jeff不仅球打得好，还很擅长和孩子相处，更棒的是，他已经开始主动接受媒体采访，分担了Eric的责任。

整顿午餐时间里，Jeff都红着脸。

Jeff从洗手间回来的路上看到了Eric椅子旁边靠着一个熟悉的红色物体。虽然莫名其妙，但这显然是他的心。草。幸好Eric的餐巾也掉在了地上，Jeff才能在弯腰捡餐巾的同时把心放进口袋。

Jeff把餐巾递给Eric的时候后者向他投来了奇怪的目光，但是什么都没说，只是掏出钱包准备付钱，因此Jeff有足够的时间神游。他喵的他的心跑到Eric面前来是干什么呢？

他不能迷恋Eric。因为Eric是直的，而冰球是冰球，Jeff不想给自己招来不必要的痛苦。基本上，不要喜欢上队友是体育运动的头号法则。

不幸的是，他的心似乎并不这么想。

4、2011年1月

等Jeff回到自己的房间，他几乎肯定整个夜晚都是他幻想的产物。首先，他有一半的把握相信他只是梦到了参加全明星赛。具体来说就是他不可能整晚和他的冰球偶像一起喝酒跳舞，身体越来越不协调，动作也越来越淫荡。而且就算这一切都是真的，他也不可能最后在暗搓搓的角落和Eric亲热。

但这是真的，他确实和Eric亲热了很长时间，他的嘴唇亲吻到发痛，头发被Eric拉扯到都竖了起来，Eric为了抚摸Jeff的背，把他的衣服往上推，衬衫皱得一塌糊涂。

然后Eric离开了，因为这是全明星赛，每个人都跟人鬼混，除了Jeff得找个安静的角落自怨自艾，因为他想要永远和Eric亲热。他也喜欢跟Eric干点其他的，比如互相口交，早晨迷迷糊糊地滚床单，手牵手依偎在沙发上——等一下，这不是重点。

重点是，他和Eric亲热了，感觉超棒，他要努力结束他的单恋，越快越好。

第二天早晨，映入Jeff眼帘的第一件东西就是他的心。好吧，这么说不完全准确。他看到的第一件东西是敞开的窗帘，阳光直射入他的灵魂深处，以及他的宿醉。Jeff看到的第二件东西是他蒙在头上的毯子。但是等他有足够的力气坐起来后，他看到的第三件东西是他的心，依偎在他不知道怎么得来的Eric的法兰绒衬衫旁。显然他的心并没有独立的人格；这只是形而上学关联的视觉体现（Jeff还记得高中健康课的内容，谢谢）。但是它陷在Eric的衬衫里，就好像有人替它盖好被子一样。

他盯着看了一会，看了口气，然后决定他可以允许自己有片刻沉溺在悲惨之中。他想要Eric。他的心想要Eric。但是除了酒后乱性，Eric从未流露出丝毫超越友谊的兴趣，所以他也好，他的心也好，都无法得偿所愿，他们得面对现实。

Jeff过于沉浸在自怜自哀中，没有注意到门开了，Eric站在床尾说“早上好？”的时候他差点摔下床。

“抱歉，抱歉！”Eric甚至都没有装装样子掩饰笑容。“你给我钥匙了？还让我叫你起床？”

“擦！是的！早！”Jeff扭动着从毯子里出来，巧妙地把衬衫和心一起塞到枕头下面，免得Eric看到后问一些他真心不想回答的问题。

然后他僵在原地，因为Eric站得太近了，而Jeff除了一条短裤什么都没穿，短裤还只是将将盖住他的臀部。气氛突然紧张到让人窒息，两人之间充满了无数的可能性。但是尽管Jeff非常想凑近再次亲吻Eric，他还是让自己待在原地。

与之相反的是Eric凑近轻触了Jeff的嘴唇。这几乎都称不上是亲吻，但是Jeff没有阻止他，于是Eric又吻了他，这次是一个恰当又甜蜜的亲吻，Jeff忍不住抱紧了Eric的肩膀。

不过是Eric率先结束了这个吻，呼吸粗重，眼睛半阖。

“怎么……”Jeff才说了一个词就停了下来，他甚至不知道他想问什么。

“我想和你在一起，真的。但是我需要时间。”

“要多少时间？”

“等你不再是菜鸟。”Eric立刻回答，仿佛他已经仔细考虑过这个问题。然而这不是拒绝，所以Jeff可以耐心等待。为了Eric，他愿意尝试。

5、2012年8月

Jeff续约后几个星期，Eric请他到家里吃饭。去Eric家吃饭并不稀奇，但是Eric邀请他的方式显得有些奇怪。Jeff习惯了Eric对他说“7点，牛排，带上啤酒”或是Eric想吃得健康点的时候会说“烤三文鱼带点色拉”。这次他说的是“等你回到雷利的时候我想给你做饭”，跟着有一连串短信事先计划好具体日期和时间。因为这事太奇怪了，所以Jeff穿上了好看的Polo衫和得体的短裤，出门时拿了一瓶红酒。

Eric微笑着以拥抱迎接他，随后带着他走到屋后游廊上，仿佛Jeff没有经常在Eric家招待客人一样。还好他们只有片刻的尴尬，很快他们就想起来他们已经是朋友了。客套了几句之后，他们开始聊各自夏休趣事、聊家人以及下赛季计划。

Jeff一直忍到吃晚饭，直到他们在厨房洗碗时他终于发问。

“这算是约会吗？”他也许应该更含蓄一点，但是不确定性在啃食他的内心。如果这不是约会，Eric会扔下什么重磅炸弹呢？

Eric皱起眉头，紧张地干笑。“算吧？我有点希望你没有注意到。”

“因为你改变主意了？”

“主要是因为我太胆怯了什么都没说。我以为我明白你的心意，但是……”他没说下去。

“你的判断是对的。但是？”Jeff示意他说下去。

Eric沉默了很久，抿紧的双唇显示出他在整理思绪。Jeff等待着，Eric没有给他提示，所以他完全不知道Eric会说什么。我以为你喜欢我但是我不能因为我是队长？但是我意识到我一直在误导你？但是我要退役了？但是我已经秘密和Cam结婚了还有7个孩子？

“我不擅长恋爱，Jeff。每一场恋爱我都搞砸了。我不想瞒着球队。”

“但是？”Jeff再次提示，心情游走在彻底失望和欣喜若狂之间。

“但是我真的想再吻你一次。”

在他们的亲吻变成靠着厨房料理台亲热之前Jeff拉开了两人的距离，因为他是个好孩子，而好孩子不会在第一次约会就那么随便，谢谢。

（不过他也幻想过，幻想拉着Eric回到他的卧室，脱掉他那件可笑的短袖格子衬衫，Eric在夏天想要穿得帅气但又不想穿Polo衫的时候都会穿这件。幻想把手伸进Eric的裤子里，幻想他们在床上翻滚摩擦的时候Eric会如何把他按在床上。

但是不在第一次约会。而且要等到他确定他和Eric想法一致。）

Jeff开车回家还没到半路，他的手机响了。

“你落了东西在我家。你应该回来。”Eric小心翼翼的语气让Jeff觉得好笑。这是他的小心机，Jeff知道。Eric做得并不含蓄。但是他还是在下一个路口掉头返回Eric家。

大门开着，于是Jeff径直走了进去。Jeff离开时Eric在哪，现在几乎还在原地，一脸困惑地站在门口。

“又见面了？”

“你落了这个。”Eric伸出手给Jeff看，Jeff的心就躺在他的掌心。当然。他花费各种心思努力确保Eric没注意到有他在身边Jeff的心有多容易掉出来，而那个该死的东西偏要选在他出门的时候背叛他。

Eric捧起心凑近仔细看。

Jeff装作无所谓地耸耸肩。“我的心知道我要什么。就是这样。”

“你发现了？”

“不，当然没有。要不然我会跟你说的。”

“但是它为什么会在这？”

“拜托，Eric。说得好像我们吃饭的时候它没出来乱跑一样。我离开你家，而我的心却留在这。你知道这意味着什么。”Eric逼他把话挑明，Jeff想发火的，但是他突然感到无力。他本来确信他们想法一致。但是Eric露出震惊的表情，目瞪口呆地盯着Jeff的心，显然他并没Jeff以为的那样想要投入这段恋情。

“给我。”Jeff伸出手，但是Eric没有动。

“我从来没有——”Eric清了清喉咙，看着自己的手掌，下定决心。“我的心从来没有这样过。我是指跑出来。”

“从来没有？”Eric所说的事并不普遍。Jeff的心也许比一般人更经常跑出来，但是世上很少有人会永远保有自己的心。

Eric摇摇头。“至今为止都没有，而我也曾经恋爱过，所以也许它永远都不会出来。”

“那你怎么……”Jeff咬住嘴唇，意识到他的问题进入了危险的领域。

“那我怎么知道我喜欢什么？我有头脑，笨蛋。你不需要靠心掉出胸口告诉你你喜欢冰球，对吗？”

Jeff摇摇头，涨红了脸。“不，我是说你怎么知道你恋爱了？”

Eric沉默了很久，久得让Jeff觉得他应该进行补救。

“抱歉。忘了这个问题。给我就是了。”Jeff伸手去拿Eric手里的心，但是Eric退缩了，收回了手。

“等等。我没有——”

“我并没有爱上你。”听到Eric这么说并不意外，但依然该死地让人心痛。Jeff涨红了脸，胃部不适地翻腾。

“好吧。我现在就走。”妈的，他完全误解了Eric。他应该在全明星赛之后忘记一切的，让那一晚成为无人提起的狂野之夜。当Eric问他是否希望晚餐是约会时，他应该说不了，谢谢。那样他们至少还能维持朋友和队友。Jeff不确定他明天能否直视Eric的眼睛。  
他得离开。上车，回家接下去的一整年都躲在被子里。他伸出手，但是Eric依然握着那颗该死的心。

“不，等等。听我解释？你问我怎么知道的。我知道我没有爱上你。”Jeff皱眉。“ _但是_ 我觉得有一天我可以。”Eric露出羞怯的微笑，Jeff心中燃起希望的火苗，但又无情地压了下去。他现在不能经历这反复无常的感情起伏，尤其是如果Eric唯一确定的事情就是他不爱Jeff。

但是Eric还没说完。“听着，我不擅长谈论感情之类的事情，但是我至少了解自己的感情。我的心不会给我提示。我一直都靠自己判断。这不意味着我不会胆怯。”

希望的火苗愈燃愈烈。”也许你想再试一次？“

”我想——“Eric耸耸肩。”我只是想要你。随便，任何我能得到的部分。如果我没有已经搞砸我的机会的话。“

Jeff应该后退。建议换个日子再说，等他们都有喘息的机会，可以和这场痛苦的谈话拉开距离好好审视。

他再次伸向Eric的手，Eric面无表情地把Jeff的心还给他。但是Jeff并没有接，而是合拢Eric的双手。“留着，”他说，“它是你的了。”

Eric富有感染力的笑容足以消解Jeff内心最后的保留。他仿佛能感受到Eric的双手传来的温度，渗透进他的胸口，他的骨头，流淌进他的血液，深入骨髓。所有的研究都表明，没有人能真正感受到他们的心脏，但是Jeff发誓Eric手掌的温度直达他的灵魂。

Jeff渴望——但是现在没有拒绝的理由了。他走向Eric，后者毫不犹豫地张开双臂，好让Jeff投入他的怀里。坚实宽厚的胸膛充满了承诺。

+1  2015年1月

Jeff知道早班航班是正确的选择。当冰球精英汇聚在哥伦布参加全明星赛时，他和Eric则会在该死的大清早赶去机场飞往基维斯特，享受阳光、沙滩和海鲜。同时希望能在海滩上亲热，因为没有人在乎他们是谁。等他们抵达目的地，一切都会很棒，但这要求Jeff首先能把自己从床上拽起来。

Eric已经起床，床单开始失去温度，于是Jeff也只能不情不愿地起身了。他靠着鼻子的指引，步伐不稳地走向厨房以及香味诱人的新鲜咖啡。在Jeff还在躺尸的时候，有个会先起床煮咖啡的伴侣还不赖。

第一杯咖啡喝了一半时Jeff看到了它。

“Eric！”他大喊，“你搞什么？”

Eric探身进厨房，对早晨5点而言，他显得过于精神了。“咖啡有什么问题吗？”

“我的心？你就这么放在料理台上了。”

“没有，在我这呢——稍等，我发誓。”

Jeff翻了个白眼，拿起心想交给Eric。他转身后愣在原地。Eric正伸出手，Jeff的心就在他手掌上。

但是。什么情况？Jeff把手里的心拿到眼前，没错，他仔细观察之后能看出这和他的不一样。这颗心的红色略有不同，形状也不一样。但是最重要的是，它一点都不像Jeff。它更温暖，就像他和Eric靠在一起躺在被子里时Eric的那种温暖，Jeff几乎都能尝到Eric爱做的辣番茄酱的味道，几乎能闻到Eric身上的味道，混合着洗衣粉、古龙水以及他特有的味道，几乎听到Eric爽朗的笑声。

它感觉就像Jeff的生活和Eric交织在一起的方方面面，他们一同经历的疯狂冒险，以及所有静谧平和的私享时光。

它就像是Eric，而Jeff陷入了恋爱。


End file.
